Evil Fangirls and the YuYuHakusho Gang!
by KawaiiGirls
Summary: A bunch of fangirls are joining the yuyu gang for Christmas, and unfortunately for them the girls have alot of chaos in store!Watch them cause chaos and torture! R&R ANY FLAMES WILL BE USED TO SET KUWABARA ON FIRE!


Evil FanGirls and Christmas  
  
Yumi- heelo everyone!! this is a brand spankin' new fanfic! and we got a new author joining us also! Another KawaiiGirl!  
  
Aurie- I would like a happy meal with extra happy ^-^  
  
Yumi- *::backs away::* oh-kay! Our new KawaiiGirl is........*::drum roll::*........KAT!  
  
Kat- *::the red head runs out grinning.::*  
  
Aurie- *::claps and sips hot choccy like she said she'd have at the beginning of each chapter of each story::*  
  
Yumi-^_^;; Kat is most likely gonna help us with all of our stories from now on! and she may help us finish Roadtrip!  
  
Kat- ^__^ wee!! ROAD TRIP, I like sugar, he he  
  
Aurie- ^-^  
  
Yumi- I'm surrounded by Sugar Addicts...¬¬  
  
Aurie- What's 'sugar'??  
  
Yumi- *::facefaults::*  
  
Aurie- ^-^  
  
Kat- *::pulls out pixi sticks and hands Aurie five::* ^__^  
  
Yumi- O.O I think we should get on with story now....*::backing away from Kat and Aurie::*  
  
Aurie- If at first you don't succeed, skydiving isn't for you! *::munches pixie stick::* I love sky diving! ^-^  
  
Kat- :D Alright  
  
Yumi- OH-kay...The Evil Fangirls and Christmas!  
  
Aurie- What's 'Christmas'?  
  
Kat- I love sugar, and booms, OOH!! EVIL FANGIRLS! Who? Who?  
  
Yumi- *::sweatdrops::*........let them read the story for Kami's sake...  
  
Aurie- Okies ^-^  
  
Kat- Aw right  
  
*~Disclaimer~* -We don't own YYH ¬¬-  
  
Chapter1- Dust Bunnies, Roller Blades, and Cherry bombs!  
  
*::Bright Day::*  
  
Yumi- *::hiding in the bushes with her fellow KawaiiGirls waiting for the Yu Yu Hakusho gang to walk by::*  
  
Kat- *::sugar high and eating pixi sticks::*  
  
Yumi- I wonder when we're gonna see them...*::watching the path through the park closely::*  
  
Aurie- Well if Math Nazis not eat them...*::playing with cherry bombs::*  
  
Yumi- What? *::looks back at her then jumps behind Kat::* what are you doing with those!?! *::Points to cherry bombs::*  
  
Aurie- *::not in human form::* If Kurama no come I make him come ^-^ cherry bombs attention grabber!  
  
Yumi- O.o You have lost it! Kurama isn't going to come if you set of a cherry bomb! The only people who will come are the police!  
  
Kat- Boom is good ^_^  
  
Aurie- Noo...I celestial! Throw cherry bombs, Yusuke come and Kurama come with Yusuke! ^-^  
  
Yumi- *::sighs::* Am I the only sensible one here?  
  
Kat- *::summons a boom rosie into her hand and giggled::* boomies ^_^  
  
Aurie- Yes!  
  
Yumi- *::backs away a little and tosses a Kuwabara plushie at her::*  
  
Aurie- *::tackles plush and starts to attempt biting its head off::*  
  
Kat- EEP! BAKA GO BOOM! *::blows the plushie up with magic::*  
  
Aurie- *::got it blown up in face::* Owie....  
  
Kat- ;-; Stupidity is contagious, me no wanna be an idiot *::munches on MORE pixi stix::*  
  
Yumi- SHH! Here they come!!! *::summons another plushie ties a rope around it and slings it over a branch in the tree above so it hangs above the path where the gang are walking::*  
  
*::YYH gang is walking down the path straight toward them::*  
  
Kuwabara- I swear this place is haunted! *::Sees the plushie::* GHOST!!  
  
Yuusuke- WHERE?  
  
Kat- *::eating sugary pocky::*  
  
Hiei- Hn shut up both of you...  
  
Kurama- It's no a ghost, it's just a toy  
  
Yumi- *::snickering jumps out and tackles Hiei::* HEELO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- X.x  
  
Kuwabara- AAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Kat- :D *::Jumps out too, somehow having a flame thrower::*  
  
Yuu- AH! It's that crazy girl from school!  
  
Hiei- *::gasp::* ...air.... *::gasp::*....  
  
Yumi- *::jumps off and greets the others with an evilly sweet smile::*  
  
Kuwabara- O.O  
  
Aurie- *::jumps out and throws a cherry bomb down the sidewalk at normal people who point and scream at her anyway. Throws more cherry bombs then grabs Kurama's arm while bystanders still point and scream 'monster'::*  
  
Kurama- o.O  
  
Kat- He he he boom booms good. *::Downs at least thirty pixi stix::*  
  
Yumi- Hello!!  
  
Kuwabara- *::screams like a girl at Aurie::*  
  
Aurie- *::looks up at Kuwabara::* Who idiot??  
  
Yumi- That's Kuwabaka!  
  
Kuwabara- XP  
  
Yuusuke- O.o Crazy girls with bombs, sugar, and flame throwers. Not good.  
  
Yumi- How's your Christmas break been?  
  
Hiei- *::finally up::* Hn  
  
Kurama- It was going fine until she winded me *::indicates to Aurie who has death grip on him::*  
  
Kat- :D I want more sugar  
  
Yumi- *::disappears and reappears behind Hiei ending up hanging around his neck and choking him again::* oh that's Aurie-chan she's a new friend!  
  
Hiei- X.x  
  
Yuusuke- X.X Oh gods we're going to die!  
  
Yumi- *::disappears again::* don't be silly Yusuke-sama!! *::appears right next to him with an evil grin::*  
  
Yuusuke- O.o  
  
Kurama- A new friend? When did she come along?  
  
Kat- ^-^ I know how to make big boom! *::summons a vat of lighter fluid.::*  
  
Yumi- well not really new but...well lets just say I've known her for a long time  
  
Aurie- Kat-cha and Yumi-cha told Auries all about you people! *::lets go of Kurama::*  
  
Kurama- *::raises eyebrow::* Exactly how long have you known about a supposedly extinct race of celestials?  
  
Aurie- *::holds up 3 fingers::* This long!  
  
Yumi- *::shrugs::* BOOM! *::blows Yusuke up for the fun of it::*  
  
Yuusuke-@_@  
  
Kat- ^-^ weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Yuu- O.o If some one doesn't stop her Yoh-san will blow the place up  
  
Kuwabara-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!  
  
Kat- MY NAME IS NOT YOH SAN!!!  
  
Yuu- O.O  
  
Yumi- Kat-chan do you have anymore of those Pixie sticks?  
  
Hiei- O.O don't give her any!  
  
Aurie- *::fascinated by how Kuwabara screams::* Kuwabara screams like child! ^-^ *::attention wavers::* Pixie sticks!  
  
Hiei- I don't normally run but I think we should leave now...  
  
Kat- HAI!! *::Gives Yumi a bag of 300 pixie stix, and gives Aurie one bag too::*  
  
Yuusuke- *::tries to run but Kat catches him::*  
  
Aurie- *::munches on pixie sticks, even the wrappers::*  
  
Kurama- *::edges away a bit::*  
  
Kat- ^__^ *::downs more pixie stix and ties Yuusuke up::*  
  
Aurie- Tie up him? *::points at Kurama::*  
  
Hiei- *::backing away also::*  
  
Yumi- *::downs 10 of them in one shot then goes into her demon form with ice blue eyes and hair and bounds over to Hiei then drags him back to Kat and Aurie::* What should we do?  
  
Kurama- o.o;;;  
  
Aurie- *::Shrugs::* Aurie no know  
  
Kat- Tie them all up!  
  
Kuwabara- *::foaming at the mouth in fear::*  
  
Yumi- OKIES! *::now also on a sugar and now longer the sensible one so she ties up Hiei::*  
  
Hiei- O.O  
  
Kat- RABIT DUST BUNNY!! *::tackles Kuwabara and starts stabbing him with a spork::*  
  
Aurie- *::ties Kurama up and gags Kuwabara::* When hair spray dust bunnies and roller blade over them they start fire!  
  
Kat- Ooooooooh! *::summons hairspray and roller blades::*  
  
Yumi- I like...*::summons up a pair of rollerblades also::*  
  
Aurie- *::sits happily by YYH peoples, oblivious::*  
  
Yumi- Aurie-chan come here a sec!  
  
Kat- HE HE EHE EHE HEE HEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE *::Sprays hair spray all over Kuwabara, at least seven cans of it.::*  
  
Aurie- *::walks over to Yumi::* Yes Yumi-cha??  
  
Kuwabara- *::still foaming at the mouth::*  
  
Kurama- *::biting at ropes, insanity catching::*  
  
Yumi- *::smiles and whispers to Aurie handing her a box of necklaces as she does so::* put these on our friends Aurie-chan!  
  
Hiei- *::has gotten used to it now and is not trying to do anything::* ¬¬  
  
Aurie- *::nods and walks back over to them and puts one on each of them::* Pretty necklace for Kurama-cha!  
  
Hiei- *::attempts to get away from the necklace but fails::* DAMN!O.O  
  
Aurie- Hiei-cha no like necklace? *::puts one on Yusuke::*  
  
Hiei- No I don't now take it off!!!! *struggling in the chair now and ends up falling over with it and landing in mud* Ack!  
  
Kat- ^_^ Roller blade time!!!!!  
  
Yuusuke- o.O  
  
Yumi- *::evil grin::* I may take it off...if I feel like it!...Which most likely won't happen!....*::even more of an evil grin::* but first as Kat- chan said Rollerblade time!  
  
Yuusuke- X.X eek  
  
Aurie- *::sits and watches them::* Fire! Fire!  
  
Kat- He he he  
  
Yumi- ^-^ *::starts to roller blade on Kuwabara over and over::*  
  
Kat- *::does too, no fire though::* :D Matches!!  
  
Aurie- *::picks Hiei back up and straitens chair and plops him in chair::* ^-^ Matches!  
  
Yumi- MATCHES! *::pulls a box out of her pocket::* I always carry spares!  
  
Kat- *::summons some and sticks them in Kuwabara's mouth::*  
  
Aurie- *::runs up to Yumi::* Aurie get matches??  
  
Yumi- Of course Aurie-chan! *::summons up a box for her and hands it to her::*  
  
Kat- ^_^  
  
Hiei- O.o...  
  
Aurie- *::takes matches and tries to light the foam Kuwabara spit up on fire, then, when failing, sets his hair on fire instead::*  
  
Kat- FWOOSH! *::dances like Koto::*  
  
Yumi- *::light's matches and throws them at Kuwabara hitting him various places::* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Yuusuke- o.O Uh.....  
  
Kat- *::lights the ones in Kuwabara's mouth::*  
  
Yumi- XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Kurama- *::stares::* Dear lord, we're doomed  
  
Kuwabara- *::Screams after his hair burns to his head::*  
  
Hiei- You just figured it out after we've known two them for a few years?  
  
Kat- ^__^  
  
Kurama- No, I just need to say that to thicken the non-existent plot line a little.  
  
Kuwabara- *::stands and runs around, right into the vat of lighter fluid.::*  
  
Yumi- AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW *::glomps Hiei who is still in the chair::* He remembers how long we've known each other Kat-chan!! ^-^  
  
Aurie- *::stares at Kuwabara::* Boom!  
  
Kat- O.o eepies, we should back away from that, that's a fifty gallon vat  
  
Yuusuke- AAAAAAAAHH!!!  
  
Kuwabara- ?  
  
Aurie- *::ecstatic::* BOOM!  
  
Hiei- *::manages to get out of his ropes and unties Kurama::* I suggest we take this opportunity to run....  
  
Yumi- NO! *::sets up a barrier::* You can't go ANYWHERE!  
  
Kurama- But-!  
  
Kuwabara- *::notices the vat of lighter fluid::* O.o *::sees a mouse and screams::*  
  
Yumi- Sorry Kurama-kun can't let you go unless Kat-chan and Aurie-chan want me to!  
  
Hiei- *::twitching a bit::*  
  
Aurie- No! Kurama no go!  
  
Kuwabara- *::runs from the mouse getting just out of the vat's destructive path::*  
  
Kat- GAH!!! HE NO GO BOOM?!?  
  
Yumi- Damn it! *::throws bombs at him::*  
  
Aurie- *::curses Kuwabara's still alive::* Must try harder...  
  
Kurama- Why are you trying to kill Kuwabara?  
  
Aurie- No like  
  
Kuwabara- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *::runs from the mouse chasing him::*  
  
Yuusuke- *::messing with the necklace::*  
  
Yumi- Because he's an abominable, absurd eccentric who has an abundance of stupidity and is a pain in the ass *::In a matter of fact tone::*  
  
Aurie- *::nods::* What Yumi-cha say  
  
Hiei- ...Have to agree there...  
  
Kurama- ^-^;;;  
  
Kat- *::Chases after Kuwabara with a really big stick::* Die baka! Die baka! Die baka! Die baka! Die baka! Die baka! Die baka! Die baka! Die baka! Die baka!  
  
Aurie- *::watches Kat::* Kat-cha want Kuwabara die?  
  
Yumi- *::squeals and glomps Hiei getting a running start knocking him over::* HE AGREES WITH ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
Hiei- X.x  
  
Kat- Kuwabara is a complete idiot, and unlike me he is NOT acting, I mean gods he lost to a kid wielding YO YOS, sure they where spiffy yo yos but the last he could have done was made his defeat look better.  
  
Aurie- Aurs help Kat-cha kill weak Kuwabara! ^-^ *::snaps and big, spiff- looking hellfire dragon with scales that shift color to look like flowing lava swoops down and attempts to eat Kuwabara, sadly, Kuwabara somehow trips or something and the dragon misses, but it swoops around and tries again::*  
  
Kat- *::realizes she stopped chasing baka and ruins after him again swinging the stick wildly::*  
  
Kat- WEEE!! DRAGGIES ARE KAWAII!!!!  
  
Kurama: *::stare::* Someone please tell me how it's possible for a CELESTIAL being to control an EVIL dragon?  
  
Kuwabara- *::sees the dragon and wets his pants, and poops in them.::*  
  
Yumi- *::lets go of Hiei and looks up at the dragon::* nice touch Aurie- chan  
  
Aurie- Aurie's is gifted! ^-^  
  
Kat- O.o Eeeeeew, Kuwa did a number two  
  
Yumi- Ewwwwwwwww  
  
Hiei- O___O  
  
Yuusuke- *Cracks up at Kat's comment*  
  
Aurie- Eck! Dragon no eat nasty thing! *::sends dragon away and summons a giant purple snake::* Giant Snake eats nasty things though ^-^  
  
Kat- * ::backs away from kuwabara and hides in a tree::* I ain't touching that icky thing, not with a six mile stick  
  
Yumi- *::freezes::* umm guys...I think we should go now...Koenma-sama doesn't want us to be revealed to nigens...and that's kinda what we're doing not to mention the nigen police are coming  
  
Kuwabaka- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
Kat- Hai hai hai, we can torture the Rekai Tantei more later ^_^  
  
Yumi- *::nods::* hai come on Aurie-chan!  
  
Aurie- *::sends snake away and transforms to albino-human::* Okies Yumi- cha! *::waves at Kurama::* Bye! *::runs off with other two::*  
  
Hiei- I have a feeling this is going to be a long weekend  
  
Kat- *::runs off giggling and ranting about flame throwers::*  
  
Yuusuke- hai  
  
Yumi- *::runs after them after setting down the barrier::*  
  
Aurie- *::chanting::*2,4,6,8 Hack, slash, decapitate! Disembowl, Disembowl! We want blood!  
  
kuwa- My pants feel funny  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yumi- *::looking a bit disturbed::* well that was certainly...interesting  
  
Kat- Weeeee, need more sugary substances an more flamable objects.  
  
Kat- VIVA LA FLAME THROWERS!  
  
Aurie- *::nods::* Must restock! Must get more monsters!  
  
Yumi- oh dear  
  
Kat- Dragons are cute ^-^ But I like rabid hamsters better  
  
Yumi-well it sounds like our next chapter will be better then this one  
  
Aurie- Yesh! *::huggles baby sapphire dragon::*  
  
Kat- HAI! I'll bring Hammy and Arashi! And Mayonaka ^_^  
  
Yumi- O.o well if we don't get enough good reviews we may not continue  
  
Aurie- I bring Omori!  
  
Yumi- are you even listening!?  
  
Aurie- ^-^ Nope  
  
Kat- WE WANNA CONTENUEEEEEEE REVIEW REVIEW DOOOOOOOOOOOOZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kat- Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai Onegai  
  
Yumi- -.-;;;well there a direct order from our new KawaiiGirl so read this and review  
  
Aurie: Muffins!  
  
Kat- Dozo and Onegai mean please ^-^  
  
Yumi- MUFFINS!?!? WHERE!?!?! *::ducks under a table::*  
  
Kat- *::Gnaws on mean people that read and don't review::* Yummy  
  
Aurie- Auries strike fear into minds and livers!  
  
Yumi- why don't we let our readers review...?  
  
Aurie- If value liver, review!  
  
Kat- ^_^ Kay kay  
  
Yumi- soo readers.please review...OR FACE MY SQUIRRELLY RATH!!!...  
  
Yumi- I have squirrelly rath ya know  
  
Aurie- And loose liver!  
  
Kat- SQUIRLS! 


End file.
